Shoe linings are used to enhance the comfort and performance of shoes, in particular, athletic, recreational and other high performance shoes where moisture control, support and wear resistance are important factors. Shoe linings consisting of spot bonded (heat) made with nonwoven fabrics staple synthetic fibers are known. The staple synthetic fibers, e.g., polyamides (nylon) or polyesters, can usually be softened thermally.
High performance shoes require wear resistant shoe linings. Therefore, durable synthetic fibers having good thermal bonding properties which produce a wear resistant nonwoven fabric surface are especially suited for making such linings. A considerable disadvantage of this type liner, however, is that synthetic fiber nonwoven fabrics cannot absorb, store or convey foot perspiration (water vapor) to the upper material of a shoe. A further disadvantage of such nonwoven fabrics is that water in the liquid state which penetrates through the upper material from outside the shoe is quickly absorbed and distributed within the entire inside of the shoe by capillarity. In either case, the shoe lining feels wet and cold after being worn for a short time.
In order to improve wearer comfort, one approach would be to admix an amount of cellulosic fibers to the synthetic fiber nonwoven fabric of a shoe lining. However, while this approach results in increased absorptive capacity for moisture; it also causes a drastic deterioration of wear resistance due to poor thermal bonding capability of cellulosic fibers.